Amazons
The Amazons are a tribe of female warriors, who worshipped war gods such as Ares/Mars, Artemis/Diana, Enyo/Bellona and maybe even Athena/Minerva. History The amazons lived near the Black Sea of Turkey. Otrera, a daughter of Ares, founded the amazon nation and became their first queen. She then, with Ares, conceived four daughters: Hippolyta, Antiope, Penthesilea and Melanippe. After Otrera died, Hippolyta was made queen, but she was later killed by Heracles after searching for her golden girdle. Antiope was queen for a short while but married Theseus, becoming the first and only amazon to have ever married. Penthesilea became queen after Antiope and decided to fight in the Trojan War, and was later killed by Achilles. Melanippe became queen after her sisters death, but she was too struck with grief over the death of her last sister, but became an unstable ruler and took her vengeance out on the Gargareans, a tribe who mated annually with the amazons to keep both their tribes reproductive. A full decade of abuse and oppression caused the Gargareans to fight back and escape from the amazons, and they succeeded. Amazon Queens *'Otrera': The first queen and founder of the Amazons, Daughter of Ares *'Hippolyta': Second queen of the Amazons, in possession of the golden girdle, Daughter of Ares *'Penthesilea': Another queen of the amazons, Daughter of Ares *'Antiope': *'Melanippe': Last of Otrera's daughters and a queen of the Amazons *'Thalestris': *'Hipp': *'Valasca': *'Hylla': Current queen of the Amazons, Daughter of Bellona Notable amazons *'Aella': Amazon loyal to Hippolyta. She was the first to attack Heracles when he tried to take Hippolyta's girdle. but he was wearing the Nemean Lion's pelt. *'Ainia': Fought with Penthesilea in the Trojan War, she was killed by Achilles *'Ainippe': Confronted Telamon when Heracles tried to take Hippolyta's girdle. She was later killed by Achilles during the Trojan War. *'Alcibie': Amazon warrior who fought with Penthesilea during the Trojan War. She was killed by Diomedes *Alcinoe: *Alcippe: *Alkaia: *Amynomene *Anaea *Anaxilea *Androdameia *Andromache *Andromeda *'Antandre': Amazon who fought with Penthesilea in the Trojan War. She was killed by Achilles *Antianara *Antianeira *Antibrote *Antimache *Antimachos *Antiopeia *Areto *Areximacha *Aristomache *'Asteria': Amazon who fought against Heracles when he tried to take Hippolyta's golden girdle *'Bremusa': Amazon warrior who fought with Penthesilea during the Trojan War *'Celaeno': Amazon warrior who was killed by Heracles during his labour to take Hippolyta's girdle *Clete *Deianeira *Deinomache *Derimacheia *Derinoe *Doris *Echephyle *Eriobea *'Eiropne': Amazon who fought for Penthesilea during the Trojan War. She was killed by Achilles. She was the mother of Prophe and Adreus by Ares. *Eumache *Eurybe *Euryleia *Harmothoe *'Helene': Amazon who fought in the Trojan War. She fought Achilles and died after he seriously wounded her. *Hippomache *Hippothoe *Antianeira *Iodoce *'Toxophone': Amazon who died during the Trojan War *'Gortyessa': Amazon who was killed in the Trojan War *'Pharetre': Amazon who was killed during the Trojan War *'Ioxeia': Amazon who died during the Trojan War *'Oistrophe': Amazon who was killed in the Trojan War *Toxoanassa *Androdaixa *Aspidocharme *Enchesimargos *'Cnemis': Amazon who died during the Trojan War *'Thorece': Amazon who died during the Trojan War *'Chalcaor': Amazon who was killed in the Trojan War *'Eurylophe': Amazon who died during the TrojanWar *'Hecate': Amazon who died during the TrojanWar *'Tralla': Amazon who fought Heracles when he tried to take Hippolyta's golden girdle *Isocrateia *Anchimache *Thiba *Palla *Coea *Coenia *Iphito *Kleoptoleme *Kreousa *Kydoime *Laodoke *Prophe *Lykopis *Lysippe *Marpe *Marpesia *Melousa: *Mimnousa: *Molpadia: *Okyale *Okypous *Orithia *'Pantariste': Amazon who fought against Heracles when he tried to take Hippolyta's golden girdle. *'Philippis': Amazon who fought against Heracles when he tried to take Hippolyta's golden girdle *Phoebe *Pisto *Polemusa *Prothoe *'Polemusa': Amazon who fought with Penthesilea during the Trojan War *Derinoe *Evandre *Alcibie *Derimacheia *Antibrote *Pyrgomache *Scyleia *'Tecmessa': Amazon who fought against Heracles when he tried to take Hippolyta's golden girdle *'Thalestris': Amazon queen who brought 300 warriors to mate with Alexander the Great. *Thermodosa *Telepyleia *Teisipyte *Thraso *Toxaris *Xanthippe Category:Groups Category:Females Category:Mortals